For light there must be darkness
by Yourdevilx
Summary: Follow the life of Kiate Shadowstalker, from before the fall of Gilneas, a young child of eight years, approuching nine, is thrown into the a world full of war. The World of Warcraft. / This is my first story, Constructive criticism appreciated. Family/Friendship/Angst/Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Kiate Shadowstalker was a young noble of Gilneas only at the age of eight, she was being prepared for bed by her mother, who she had gained alot of her features from. Kiate had a heart shaped face, with high cheekbones and a narrow chin. Hey large sky blue eyes framed with long lashes seemed to have a sly mirth dancing in them.  
Hey eyesbrows were thin and of a raven black colour, though the inner half of her eyebrows slanted sharply downwards, adding to the mischeivious look about her.  
Her nose would be round and button like giving her a cute and innocent appearence, though dont be fooled, Kiate's rather sly.  
Kiate's mouth would be of a light pink colour, and have a pouty appearence to them.  
Kiate's raven black hair had a widows peak hairline, though half way across her fringe would turn to the right, in a seemingly ever there side fring.  
Kiate would be petite and elven like, but that would probably be because of her age. Though, there seems to be some athletic like appearence to her.  
Kiate's legs would be slender, though they still appeared to be built for running, just from looking at her you can tell she is rather fast. Her fingers would be slender, giving a slightly elegant look to her, as elegant as a child can be, that is.  
Her skin colour would be a creamy golden tan, from which she looks as though she got from her mother, who was tanned slightly darker then her.  
She would usually have a smile on her face, and has a very open posture, though right now she comes across as sleepy. She comes of as a trusting person, but also -very- mischeivious.  
Her voice would be light, smooth and playfull, though she has a heavy Gilnean accent.  
She seems to wear simple clothes, suited for the weather, right now she is dressed for bed, in winter.

She gained many features from her mother, her sky blue eyes, the slight mischeivious shaping of her eyebrows, her tanned skin, not as dark though, and her basic facial structure, her hair colour would probably be inherited from her fathers, seeing as her mothers is a aubern colour.

As said before, Kiate is from Gilneas, the grand and dark city, which would be covered in a foggy mist right now. And when it wouldnt be foggy, it would be raining.  
The city had a almost gothic like beauty to it, the slanted rooftops, the way the houses were built, the high pointed towers and the general look about it all screamed a ghoticness to it, but it was still beautiful.  
The city smelled like any city would, though there would be a very distinctive forest smell to it, seeing as the city was surrounded by woodlands.  
The military district had a large prison, with high rooftops and barred windows, the main courtyard had a high pointed gate, and atop the building, you would be able to walk across the roof, being able to go to there from the towers from either side. Right now it would be quiet, the odd few people walking by to return to their homes from work.  
Guards would be standing around the prison, keeping an ever watchfull eye out.  
The merchent squire would be like any other market, several tented stools, selling there best products hoping to catch the viewers attention, though right now it appears to be empty.  
People would walk by everynow and then, returning home, and you could see a few guards on the patrol.  
At Greymane cort, named after their king would be a few grassy areas, and a inn close by for travelers, if you entered one of the buildings, it would have a secret passage into the catacombs, and into the graveyard.  
The inns lights would be on, it would be welcome for anyone any hours of the day, a few guards would be near by, on patroll.  
At the Cathedral quater there would be a pavemented path leading up into the Cathedral, a holy place of shelter and safety. On either side of the pavement would be a grassy area, in the day you would find children,  
And Kiate herself there. Each district would be seperated by the canals, and there would be a sloping walk way to get to the next district, each district would also have a bridge leading out of the city, the gates would usually be closed.

Kiate right now would be inside her room as said before, her motherh helping her prepare for bed. Though she would let her eyes wonder to the window, and right there. On the rooftop, was a creature.  
Kiate could tell it wasnt human by its looks, a jagged appearence, like fur, a long wolf like snout and lupine ears. But most of all. It's yellow eyes. "Mum wa's tha'?" Kiate slurred incohrently, most likely from tiredness.  
"It's nothing sweety, come on, off to bed." Elaine Shadowstalker, Kiates mother would dismiss her worries as tiredness, not even feeling the need to check. Leading Kiate over to the bed and kissing her forehead goodnight. "I love you, Kiate." She would whisper lovingly to her, she would then dim the lights, and walk over to the doorway, where her husband was waiting for her. They both left, closing the door behind them quietly, Kiate now asleep.

~~~~~~~~ This is my first time wrighting, so if it seems abit nooby, sorry . Yes this is a World of Warcraft fanfiction, and the Shadowstalker house is purely made up.  
This follows my characters life, roleplay and before i started to roleplay on her, hope you like it :)

"For rogues, the only code is the contract, and their honor is purchased in gold. Free from the constraints of a conscience, these mercenaries rely on brutal and efficient tactics. Lethal assassins and masters of stealth, they will approach their marks from behind, piercing a vital organ and vanishing into the shadows before the victim hits the ground. Rogues can dip their weapons in paralyzing toxins that render foes unable to defend themselves. These silent stalkers wear leather armor so they can move unencumbered, ensuring that they land the first strike.  
With the rogue s poisons and speed, the first strike is often the last step before the killing blow." - Overview of a Rogue from Wowpedia, this doesnt apply to Kiate ;3 


	2. Sleepy, Sarcastic, and bored

Thank you for the review3 Will try to not make it so list like. But then again i am an idiot... :L So it might still come out as list like, hopefully not. D: Chapter two for you! :)

Kiate's Pov.

The first thing i became aware of was that i was being shaken, the second, was my mother's Sky blue's staring down worriedly at me.  
"Quickly! Come on Kiate! Get up!" She even sounded worried, rushed, even. So i got up, and was standing tiredly infront of my mother.  
"Quick, put some clothes on! Make sure they can last for a while!" She then turned around and hurried of out of the room, i dashed over to my drawers, searching through it and pulling out a black leather top, some shorts, and my city's tabard.  
With the Gilnean royal crest on it symbolising our closeness with the royal family. I rushed to get into them, mum wasn't back by the time i was done, and then noticed that it was only a few hours earlier that i went to sleep.  
Mum had rushed back in by now, holding a rather full looking leather bag, and some other.. Thing wrapped in a white cloth.  
"Come on! We have to go!" She told me, giving me the bag, and taking my hand and quickly guiding (Dragging) me off. Very quickly might i add.

We eventually got outside, where my father was hurridly loading the carriage. Some shoes were inside, most likely for me given there size. Some dark grey boots with long red leather straps.  
Mum walked me over to the carriage, dumping the white cloth thing on the seat on the other side of me, she went around the carriage as i sat down, and started to put my shoes on.  
I could'nt see what her and dad was doing at the moment, but i could hear some rushed whispering... What on Azeroth is going on to get them in such a worried state?  
I looked over at our house, it was not on fire, or anything bad at all. That's when i noticed that none of the guards that would - should - be on patroll, were not around.  
What's going on thats bad enough to drag them off there duty? Maybe there was a important meeting going on somewhere, if guards have important meetings at god knows what time at night.

I heard something just as mum was getting into the carriage, and as got into the front seat, starting to pull us off...  
It sounded like a howl.

Later on.

'Tree. Tree. Oh my god! I can't believe what im seeing! Another tree!'  
'Who know's how many hour's it's been since i got woke up. But i can't get back to sleep, and mum could. This is cruel.'  
Kiate pouted. She had moved so she could look out of the back window in the carriage. Laying her arm's across the frame. Becoming a pillow for her head as she stared out, bored. Into the expance.  
Playing a game which she had cleverly - annoyingly- named " Name the name of the object that looks like a tree"  
Looking over at the forest, she noticed something. A flicker. A very fast one at that. Suddenly something burst out of the forest and onto the main pathway. following after them. A wolf like creature, running on all four's, but it also looked like a man, somehow, looking at it you could tell it wasnt a wolf.  
"Mum? What's that following us?" Her mother, being the as light a sleeper as she is, got woke up by Kiate's sudden loud announcment. She screamed at her father to go faster.  
A feral Worgen was chasing them. 


End file.
